


boys that worship beneath fake alters.

by Prettything_uglylie



Series: strange love (aka rare pairs i write) [18]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Molestation, Internalized Homophobia, Isaiah Jesus is Great, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mentioned Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons, Michael Gray Has Issues, Religion, fuck john hughes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: Isaiah Jesus isn't unfamiliar to boys like him.
Relationships: Michael Gray/Isaiah Jesus, Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Series: strange love (aka rare pairs i write) [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625347
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	boys that worship beneath fake alters.

**Author's Note:**

> hey so while not explicit, a lot of michael's internalized homophobia comes from his molestation at the hands of Father John Hughes so if he seems harsh or off, it's because he's dealing with a lot of shit. 
> 
> i hope you...like(?) this?

Isaiah Jesus isn't unfamiliar to boys like him - boys like Michael Gray, who spends half of the time with an enthusiastic, inexperienced hand around his cock and the other half, kneeling on the mattress, rocking and eyes shut like he's praying. 

He doesn't ask. Michael _might_ be praying but if he is, Isaiah thinks, pulling the thin sheets up to cover more of himself, he doesn't want God to see them. With a sudden straightening of his spine and blue eyes more pitiful than angry or jaded like most of the Shelbys are so good at, Michael looks at him. 

Michael looks at him and despite the broken box-springs of the dingy mattress they've been using for the weekend of rutting against each other like wild animals, despite the way Michael's eyes hold a secret depth of brokenness, despite the way that his hands shake when he touches Isaiah's wrist, it feels intimate. 

Seeing a Shelby unguarded always feels weird but then Michael's lips are crashing into his and the plump, pink tiers are chapped, are frank and honest and raw like Michael Gray - not Shelby, not all of this boy is his family legacy - is laying himself down and saying, _this is me. It's all I have. Do you want it?_

It makes Isaiah swallow heavily into the kiss. 

He's surprised by the intimacy of this tussle between the sheets, he hadn't expected it from Michael. He had expected drunken handjobs outside of pubs they had just fought people in, or sloppy kisses that taste like whiskey. 

_Wonder how you guys get all that whiskey,_ he'll say later, propped on his back as Michael thrusts like he hates him, like he can't stand his own urges to do this - not unfamiliar to this either - or like he's about to cry. 

Michael will laugh but it is humorless but it is still progress. It's the happiest he's looked this whole affair, the least self-loathing. His thrusts are still firm, sharp, jaded in the way his eyes are not, _Solomons is courting Tommy. Gives him whiskey as gifts. Tommy...I don't think Tommy knows what to make of it._

 _Ahh, so that's a family trait too,_ he will think but Isaiah Jesus would die before saying it. He would die for saying it, Michael's cap lies discarded with their clothes but discarded, it still has the bladed razors. Michael still has his edges. 

Instead of whiskey borrowed from Solomons' enraptured heart or pub-born alleyway handjobs, Michael is precision, is self-hatred and mattresses in an abandoned building that must be Shelby property, is a whirlwind of emotions that makes Isaiah more awake than he's ever felt with any other boys. 

Maybe. 

Maybe Isaiah Jesus isn't familiar with boys like Michael Gray. 

Maybe there are no boys like Michael Gray. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you,,,, read? this and if you liked it, great!  
> kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
